


Perfect Distraction

by BriMarie



Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [13]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lemon, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, PWP, Smut, distraction, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform, rini smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Nini needs a distraction from all her current work. Lucky for her, Ricky has the perfect solution.*Rini Smut*
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Perfect Distraction

Nini groaned as she shuffled through all the paperwork on her kitchen counter. Directing a high school play by yourself can be extremely stressful, especially when you're directing a musical as long as The Sound of Music.

She still was deciding on which auditions were the best for the roles of Maria and Baron. Her rent was due in five days, she hasn't had a chill day in months, and she was pretty sure she spotted a gray hair in the bathroom earlier.

She had been so consumed by the mess in front of her and her own thoughts that she didn't hear the front door of her condo open. 

"Hey Neens."

She tilted her head up slightly and gave a polite grin to her best friend and roommate before turning her attention back to her audition notes.

"Damn you're so busy you can't say hi back? Are you still looking over the notes again?"

He walked to the kitchen and stood next to her to peak down at what she was so invested in. Her scribbles had looked like a bunch of nonsense to him, and he swore he saw a little bit of Tagalog on some parts of the sheet.

She didn't even look at him. "Yeah I've probably been staring at these notes for an hour now. You know how picky I am when it comes to casting the leads."

"Nini have you taken a break since you've gotten home? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Gee thanks, and no I haven't rested yet. I can't rest until I've figured this all out."

"When are you gonna learn that you are a human being who deserves to relax every once in a while? Honestly, I'm kinda concerned you might over work yourself. I already know you're gonna end up choosing the right people for the roles in the end. You always do."

She lets out a sigh and looks him in the eye for the first time since he's gotten home. She knew he was right. She already felt like she was on the verge of passing out sometime soon, and her head had been pounding for three days now.

"Distract me."

He begins to absentmindedly play with the ends of her braid. "What can I do?"

"Something that'll keep my mind off work for at least an hour and not some movie or show because I won't pay it any attention."

He goes behind her and slowly wraps his arms around her frame pulling her back close to his chest. He rest his head in the crook of her neck and begins to rock them side to side.

She feels herself easing into his touch with every swing. He was so warm against her, and she felt all of the tension and stress slowly dissipate from her with just his touch. Her curious side wondered how much better she'd feel if he had been touching her in...other ways.

She'd be lying if she said that she never wondered what he'd be like in bed. Matter of fact, she admitted to fantasizing about him a few times and even having a few dirty dreams he starred in. She had never acted on it due to her fear of possible awkwardness between them or ruining their relationship.

But for some reason, she felt bold today. She reached up behind her and ruffled threw his curly locks pulling his head to her neck. She felt his lips graze her neck causing goosebumps to form. To her surprise, he tightened his grip on her and started pressing soft kisses on her neck.

She leaned her neck closer to his mouth as a way of telling him she wanted more. He seemed to have picked up on the hint because he began to leave wetter, open mouthed kisses that would for sure leave red marks on her later.

She realized that she wanted more, so she grabbed one of his hands and slowly moved it up to one of her breast. He lustfully sighed when he felt one of her mounds and began to graze over her nipples above her dress.

She felt him begin to harden against her back and felt a smirk creep on her face loving that she could get that reaction out of him. He trails his fingers under her dress and places his middle finger right over her clit. She shivers when he slowly moved his finger in circles building up her wetness flicking it on occasion.

She feels her body become completely become overcome with desire and ecstasy. He eventually places his hand in her thong and fastened his pace. Her body began to shake so much due to the intense pleasure he was giving her. The wet kisses on her neck, fondling her breast, and rubbing her off were just too much for her to still be standing still.

He takes this opportunity to unzip her dress, and she happily steps out of it only left in her undergarments. He soon rips off his own clothes until he's down to his boxers and quickly finds his way back to her. She's faced towards him now, and he lifts one of her legs up to wrap around his waist.

He roughly smashed their lips together and she pulled him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck. The occasional moan would fall out of both of their mouths as they tried to feel up every part of each other. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra. 

She slid it off and tossed it to the ground. He licked his lips when he saw her bare breast. He took one of her breast and roughly squeezed it twisting her nipple every once in a while. She reached down into her thong and began feeling herself. He watched as she moaned as she pleased herself in front of him.

He almost loses it when she tilts her head back as she bites her lip. He was almost envious he wasn't the one causing that reaction from her. He rips her thong off wanting to desperately touch her. 

He places one of his fingers near her entrance and teases her by making her believe he was about to enter but then moving to her clit. He finally inserts two of his fingers into her, and she flings her head back.

She whimpers and shakes, and he thinks he might just combust if he stares at her any longer. He quickened his pace and as a result she clawed into his back. Her legs began to get shaky, so he pulled out of her much to her dismay. 

She looked at him questioningly until he picks her up from the front and carries her to their couch in the living room. He sits her on top with her back to his torso so that he could feel more of her. He licked the two fingers he used earlier and entered them into her again. He watched as she became a moaning mess in his lap and he loved every second of it.

She grabbed one of her breast while the other hand drew circles on her clit. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder as he roughly pumped his fingers into her. He sucked on her earlobe letting out a few grunts. 

She began to grind her hips against his groin eliciting a muffled moan from him. When she kept moving her hips on him for a few minutes, he couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to feel her bare skin against his. He placed her beside him as he shakes off his boxers releasing his hardened member.

She finds her mouth watering at the sight of how large he was and felt the need to taste it. She crawls to his side and grips his shaft in her hand. He jumps at the sudden feeling of her touch but soon relaxes. She strokes him a few times before licking his tip.

He reaches between her legs and inserts his fingers causing her to moan on his shaft. The vibration from her moan made him jerk his leg. She finally placed as much of him that she could fit into her mouth and bobbed her head at a steady rhythm.

She moved her tongue in a unique fashion as she sucked him resulting in him letting out a blissful moan. He rested his other hand on her head and laid his head against the couch. His eyes rolled in the back of his head when she begins speed up her pace.

She surprises him by massaging his balls as she continued to suck. The action made him speed up his pace as he fingered her. He slowly rocked his hips into her mouth careful not to make her choke. After a few more minutes of blowing, she releases her mouth from him with a popping noise.

He takes his fingers out and licks all of her juices off his fingers loving the taste of her. She smirks before kissing him. He sneaks his tongue in her mouth, and she can taste herself on his lips. He unlatches their lips, turns her body around so that her back was to him, and laid them on their sides.

She lifted her leg with her hand. He centered his shaft with her entrance as his right hand found its way to her clit. He slowly inserts himself into her. They both let out a low moan as he fully entered every inch of him. 

He took his entire shaft out and shoved it back in resulting in a loud moan from her. He did it two more times loving the blaring noises she was making before staying inside her. 

He started off pretty rough, and she seemed to be enjoying it just as much as him. She was a moaning mess, and it didn't help that he was massaging her clit as he pounded into her. 

She couldn't help but wonder why she didn't do this with him sooner. Had she known he was this amazing in bed, she would've jumped on him years ago. He sped up his tempo of his fingers and hips. The room smelt of sex, and their moans could be heard throughout the small room.

He looked at his finger and noticed it was completely soaked. "Fuck Neens you're so wet."

He slowed down his thrust a bit to suck the juices off one of his fingers. He places the other one in her mouth for her to taste, and she moaned. He cupped her breast and picked up his rhythm again. She didn't hold back her thundering moans as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching.

He slammed into her with all his willpower for a few more minutes, and she knew she was definitely about to come undone any second now. 

"Ricky, I'm close."

He pecked her cheek and slid the hand that was formerly on her breast to her clit again to speed up her orgasm. He pulled himself out of her slammed back into her again like he did earlier since he learned it drives her wild.

"Fuck!"

Her walls tighten around him as she peaks. He doesn't stop thrusting however he slows down. Soon after, he’s also reaching his climax releasing himself in her. They both let out a sigh as they finally relax in each other’s arms in a spooning position.

He presses kisses on her shoulder while she fiddles with his fingers. She interlaces their hands together and can feel his smile form on her back.

“So was that a good enough distraction for you?”

She laughs and nods. “Yeah that was definitely one hell of a distraction. I don’t even remember what I wanted to be distracted from anymore.”

He smugly looks at her. “Then that means I did a good job.”

She nudged him playfully. “Don’t get too cocky Bowen.”

They laid there in comfortable silence just enjoying the others company for a few minutes until Nini falls asleep. Ricky didn’t dare to wake her up sense he knew she was horribly sleep deprived, and she definitely worked up a sweat a few minutes ago.

He nuzzled his head into her hair and held onto her as if his life depended on it. And after a while, he drifted off into a peaceful slumber dreaming of the girl he cared so deeply for in his arms.


End file.
